reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Great GELF State
dressed as Kinitawowi ("Beyond a Joke")]] Three million years into the future, the Great GELF State is a powerful political hegemony of GELF-inhabited worlds in Deep Space. Its subjects include dozens of GELF races, and even droids, with its member worlds concentrated along an asteroid belt. (Last Human) Appearances The Great GELF State features only in the Red Dwarf novel Last Human, during which it is visited by the Starbug crew. The Great GELF State is not seen in the television series. Whilst the novels take place in a different timeline and/or dimension to the television series, GELF space is mentioned at least one episode ("Emohawk") and once world said as being part of the Great GELF State, the Kinitawowi moon, is depicted. Last Human The origins of the Great GELF State lay in Mayflower, a great human ark which fled Earth's Solar System into Deep Space. Mayflower had technology for advanced genetic transmogrification and manipulation. After Mayflower was dragged into the Omnizone and entered a new dimension, the passengers left the ship behind and fled in escape pods. The four strongest groups divided their star chart showing Mayflower's position between themselves, so that none could find it alone. The largest group was subject to a mutiny from their GELF servants, and yet others deliberately altered themselves to join their GELF servants, believing it would increase their chances at survival if they were more than human. The GELFs later populated the nearby asteroid belt, establishing several colonies and forming the Great GELF State. They set up trade, law enforcement, prisons and breeding programs for the mostly sterile GELFS. prison on the asteroid Lotomi 5]] The Justice system was bizarre, apparently using Mystics to see into the future and predict when crimes would occur. The GELFs could then arrest perpetrators before they commited an offence, a brilliant way of dealing with troublemakers and dissidents. The prisoners were then sent to Cyberia, a hellish artificial reality penal colony on the asteroid Lotomi 5. The inmates of Cyberia were part of the Gelf State's plan to survive being pulled into the Omnizone. They were made to join either a gestalt entity that terraformed a planet or become one of the first colonists. The first planet was populated by the scum of their society and was sucked through the black hole. The second was home to The Rage, a malevolent gestalt formed from the innocent. The Starbug crew joined the colonists there and defeated The Rage, passed through the Omnizone and began a new life on the planet. (Last Human) Known Colonies * Blerios 15 - Large GELF colony * Arranguu 12 - Home to the Forum of Justice * Lotomi 5 - Location of Cyberia * Kinitawowi moon * Rageworld * Unnamed first colony planet Known Races are the chief lawmakers in the Great GELF State]] * Alberogs * Dingotangs * Dolochimps * Snugiraffes * Kinitawowi * Unnamed pig-based GELFs * Simulants * Mechanoids * Holograms * Symbi-morphs Category:Organizations Category:Novels Category:GELFs Category:Places Category:Culture Category:Planetary Bodies Category:Nations